


Nothing makes much sense. You just learn to go with it.

by iamnotalizard



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is..., Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Science, gabe has a third eye so yeah, welcome to nightvale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotalizard/pseuds/iamnotalizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why do the clouds change shape all the time?” William asked with a curious voice.<br/>	“Because they want too,” Travis said.<br/>	“Because they can.” Gabe answered.<br/>	“It’s not like we’re going to stop them.” Travis reasoned. Gabe nodded, Travis was very smart.<br/>	“But there has to be a scientific explanation!” William argued. Gabe and Travis laughed.<br/>	“Baby boy, when has anything in Nightvale have a scientific explanation?” Gabe asked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing makes much sense. You just learn to go with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I made a Bandom-Nightvale crossover oops.

            “In other news, it appears that a gigantic snake is sleeping in the public outdoor pool. It is not harming anyone, just sleeping, and shedding into the water. Local snake experts are saying that it is a garden snake, but I guess it’s more like a field snake now! It is advised that we let the snake sleep, in hopes that it will return to wherever it came from when it wakes up. And now, the weather.” Gabe smiled, as the On Air light went off, and he pulled the headphones off, letting them rest around his neck. The studio was sound proof, but it had a window that let him see out to the people moving around, interns rushing, carrying cups of coffee, experts coming in and out, glowing with radiation or with an extra arm. The door of the studio opened, a overwhelmed looking intern came in, carrying some paper. She had bright hair, Gabe thought what her name was for a moment. Hannah? Hilary? No, Hayley. He smiled when she was close enough.

            “Thank you, Hayley.” He said, taking the paper. She seemed shocked, then smiled back nervously.

            “Uh, William is here,” she said, edging out of the room. Gabe perked up, hearing the name of William, the scientist. “He said that he’ll wait for you to finish the show.” Gabe nodded, said thank you again, before flipping through the papers she dropped off quickly. The eye that was on his forehead opened and glanced over them lazily, as his two regular eyes darted over the words in a frenzy. Hayley looked at the eye with a look of surprise and slight horror, Gabe was used to it. The bright purple iris did cause quite a shock, but it was better than Gerard’s third eye, which was completely black, except for the dark red pupil. After a few moments, it closed again, slowly and lazily, and soon it could not be seen, all evidence of it gone. Gabe pulled the headphones back over his ears, shutting any noise out. A few minutes later the On Air sign flickered back on.

            “Hello, again,” He said, smooth voice going through the airwaves, “Now, and I don’t mean to alarm anyone, but it appears that the Treefort - and you all know what I’m talking about - is actually a small black hole. Yes, I know, it’s unbelievable, but William and his crew of Science People, have been doing tests on it, and it is a black hole.They have thrown rocks, soda cans, and taco shells in, and have they haven’t been able to get them out of its dark clutches. They are theorizing - I just love that word, it’s so sciencey - that that is the answer to the earlier disappearance of Brent Wilson, who as we all know, made the best shampoo and conditioner in the whole town.” Gabe took a moment to grieve over the loss of the best shampoo and conditioner, “They aren’t sure what happened to him, but local conspiracy theorist, Pete Wentz, said, ‘ _I’m not saying it’s aliens, but it’s totally aliens._ ’ We will update you on this as more information allows itself to be found.”

Gabe went through the normal things, updated the townsfolk on the development of giant row boat that was being built, and told them about the cloud that kept raining leaves, as well as the lion that had taken to guarding the local bank, snapping at anyone who so much as looked at the ATM machine. In closing he warned everyone about the local zoo, that did _not_ exist, and then said goodbye, wishing everyone a nice, cyborg free day.

He took off the headphones, and arranged the stray papers and neatly as he felt comfortable with, before walking out the door. The lobby was bustling with people, trying to get word out about the swarm of tiny owls that had taken up residence in the Men’s room at the mall, and trying to tell people about the winning lottery numbers, but even with everything going on, Gabe spotted William immediately. He was still dressed in his lab coat, which had a few smudges of dirt and dust on it, hair was slightly tangled around the ends, and he had his usual attire of jeans and a plain tee-shirt underneath. He was pretty hot. Gabe ran over, engulfing William in a hug, pointedly ignoring the looks of his co-workers and he grinned happily into William’s shoulder.

            “Hi,” William said, laughing slightly as he wrapped his arms around Gabe. He let go, looking at William, “Hey,” this was one of those times where he wished that he could control his third eye so that he could look at William even more, but alas, it seemed to have a mind of its own, which is totally dumb since Gabe only has one brain, okay, William even scanned his head for a second brain, but nope.

            William grabbed Gabe’s hand, letting his fingers slot into place, and started walking out of the radio station, pulling Gabe along with him. Despite the fact that some of the buildings disappeared or moved to different locations every few weeks, and that Travis insisted on painting houses different colors in the middle of the night, William knew his way around town pretty well. Most of the newer residences could hardly find their way back to their house after a year, but here William was leading Gabe around like he wasn’t the not official-official news reporter, who was born and raised at Nightvale. He didn’t say anything, of course, just told William about the large lizard that had started living in Brendon’s bathroom, and made loud hissing noises if you tried to touch it, and listened as William told him about yesterdays news. Normally Gabe would roll his eyes and tell whoever was speaking to get with the times, but William said it with such excitement and curiosity that he couldn’t help but smile and let him go on. Gabe made a lot of exception for William, it was a bit weird, even Pete, who was always looking up at the sky and tracing the path of stars had noticed, and asked Gabe with wide eyes if anything had poked at his brain.

            Nothing poked at his brain, but Pete still insisted a medical exam take place, but he mostly just ran his fingers through Gabe’s hair for a few minutes.

            William’s lab coat blew and caught around his ankles in the slight late afternoon breeze, hair following its example, only William got more frustrated by his hair blowing into his eyes than his coat. Gabe kind of loved William’s hair

The walk to Gabe’s house wasn’t a long one, but the cloud had rained leaves all over the streets, so they had to walk their step lest they treed on ant hills. It was the ants they were worried about, they had a tendency to admit long streams of fire which was not at _all_ as pleasant as it sounds.  Once they got there, and through the door, they quickly shed their coats - Gabe was slightly disappointed that William lost his lab coat - and their shoes, and went to the kitchen to get a drink. When Gabe first met William he expected him to be a wine kind of dude, but was pleasantly surprised to find out that he enjoyed beer and mixed drinks as much as Gabe, if not more.

“Science is mostly fucking around, with writing down what you find.” William had told him once. It always made Gabe smiled when he thought of it. William made his way around Gabe’s house as if it was his own, opening the fridge, pushing past the jars of pickled eyes and salted ears, and pulling out a few beers, passing one to Gabe. He opened it was ease, looking shamelessly as William bent down to open a pantry. As William stood up, he brought a box of crackers, and said, “It’s all you have, since, you know, you rely on everyone else to get food for you.”

Gabe shrugged, “It works doesn’t it.”

And that made William laugh, so Gabe didn’t care that most of the food in his house was gross, if it meant that he could make jokes that made him smile.

-x-x-

            “Now as I’m sure you’ve all noticed, all hair dye in town has been replaced by maple syrup. Mikey Way, you know Mikey Way the cute boy who has even cuter hair, who runs the hairdresser place, and says that it was probably a prank pulled by the Desert Bluffs hair extensions company, as we’ve been raking in the big bucks when it comes to hair products. Oh, those nasty Desert Bluffs, I knew it was them all along!” Gabe hissed. He took a moment to compose himself, since swearing on air was frowned upon, then said, “But on the bright side, the Weekend Pancake Feast will go on as planned, and according to Gerard Way, local artist and founder of Weekend Pancake everything, it will be the biggest one yet!”

            Gabe looked out the studio window, then down at the paper on the table, going on with the maple syrup hair product for a few minutes. It was almost the end of the day, and William and him were going to have a picnic with Travis, after they all got off work, right by the statue of the giant foot, which appeared during the night a few years back without an explanation.

            “Now that’s the end of the show, but just a reminder to set out all your unplanted flower seed, in order to appease the swarm of tiny owls, which are now running wild and eating any plant in sight. So if you want to keep your gardens, best to put out a handful of seeds or two. That’s all for today, goodnight, Nightvale, let us keep breathing for another twenty four hours.” Gabe flicked the Off Air button, and threw off his headphone and was out the door before the light even turned off. He ran through the radio station, pushing past people and quickly making his way outside, almost sprinting to the park. They sky wasn’t that bright, but his third eye decided to stay open for most of the day, so everything was a tad brighter, and sharper than usual.

            By the time he got there, Travis and William were already sprawled out on a blanket, a basket of food next to them. They were pointing at the sky, probably talking about sciencey things, or maybe talking about the clouds which all looked like raccoons today. Gabe laid down on the blanket next to William but across from Travis, and looked up at the sky too.

            “Why do the clouds change shape all the time?” William asked with a curious voice.

            “Because they want too,” Travis said.

            “Because they can.” Gabe answered.

            “It’s not like we’re going to stop them.” Travis reasoned. Gabe nodded, Travis was very smart.

            “But there has to be a scientific explanation!” William argued. Gabe and Travis laughed.

            “Baby boy, when has _anything_ in Nightvale have a scientific explanation?” Gabe asked. William sighed, and muttered, “Never,” before they all looked at the sky again, and oh, the clouds all looked like spiders now. Weird.

-x-x-

            Sometimes Gabe wanted his third eye to be open - like when he saw William smiling, or when there was something important he wanted to remember, or when it was changing of seasons, and the leaves were turning different colors and falling to the ground - and there were times when all Gabe wanted was for it to close. Now was a time he would rather cut the eye out than have it open.

            It didn’t happen often, but sometimes it just opened, and wouldn’t shut, and it was like his nerves were on fire. It was the middle of the night, and he could see _everything,_ he could see the blinds as they moved in the breeze, and the small movement of things outside the window, and sheets as he kicked them down and he wanted it to _stop._

            Gabe shut his two eyes, in hopes that the third would follow suite, but it remained open, flickering around, darting to the corners of the room. Most of the times when this would happen, Gabe felt like crying - on more than one occasion he did, not that it solved anything - or like clawing the eye out. He hated it sometimes, even though in school everyone admired its bright color and it came in useful at some points in time, and all he wanted to do was claw it out.

            But William was sleeping beside him, a fact he was reminded of every time his eye flickered to his right, and got caught on the rise and fall of his chest. Even the sight of his dear, lovely William wasn’t welcome.

            Honestly, Gabe had a fucking headache right now, and wanted nothing more than to contract pinkeye. Yeah, it was that bad.

            His eye blinked, for a moment Gabe thought it got tired and would close, but it was just ridding its surface of sweat that was beading down his forehead, and opened once again, and went back to studying the room. He willed it to shut with all his might, but it didn’t seem to comply with anything he was thinking. William shifted, and his eye focused in on that, watching as he blinked, and sat up, leaning over Gabe’s body.

            “What are you doing?” He asked, in a tired voice. Gabe groaned, his eye was looking at William’s mouth, as it curved and moved, and ow, his headache hurt like a motherfucker.

            “Eye won’t close, it isn’t tired, I guess.” He said, wincing as strands of Bill’s hair fell into it. He jerked back, and said sorry.

            “Is there anything that’ll make it close?” He asked.

            “Bilvy, if there was, don’t you think I would have done it by now?” Gabe didn’t mean to be rude, it was against the rules to be rude on a Thursday - which it technically was - but it’s not like the council could see him when he was out of the house. (It was against the rules to spy on houses when it wasn’t a national holiday.)

            “Sorry,” William whispered. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

            “Uh,” Gabe tried to think of things other than what was being sent to his brain at high speeds, “Just, just stop moving? But keep talking please?”

            William nodded, then laid back down, nuzzling into Gabe’s shoulder, even though he was sweaty and gross.

            “What do you want me to talk about?”

            “I don’t know. Science?” William laughed, and began to tell Gabe about what he studied before he came to Nightvale, only pausing to think of more details and to yawn. Slowly, Gabe felt his eye get tired, then it shut, opened for a moment, and closed again, not opening again. He let William go on for a few more minutes, before saying, “Thank you,” and “You can go to sleep now,” and lastly, “I love you.”

            “I love you too,” William smiled, before closing his eyes, and dozing off. Gabe closed his eyes as well, the ones he could control, and decided that he was okay with William secretly studying everything that went on in Nightvale, and sending it to his science buddies, as long as he stayed for a little longer.

-x-x-

“This seriously doesn’t make any sense!” William exclaimed, looking at the readings on one of his many science machines. Gabe looked over, with very little curiosity.

“Nothing here makes much sense,” he shrugged, “you just learn to go with it.”

William sighed, “But this means that the _gravity_ of the deli is fucking broken!”

“Again?” Gabe asked, sighing, “That is the sixth time this year! This is getting out of hand!”

“Wait, this has happened before?”

“Of course it has! I don’t know why the council doesn’t do anything about it.” He looked over at William, who looked very shocked, and had wide eyes.

“You know what? Fuck this. Nightvale doesn’t abide to any laws of physics.”

“Of course it doesn’t, what ever gave you the idea that it did?”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i basically put Cecil personality into Gabe's body, my bad. also it's getting warmer, don't let boys sexualize your body, punch them in the fricking face.


End file.
